Tu n'es pas bizarre
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Les autres filles ne veulent pas être tes amies. À part Minato, personne n'aime tes cheveux rouge écarlate. Personne ne t'aime, toi. Tu voudrais bien avoir une amie avec qui tu pourrais être toi-même. Mais tu sais bien que ce ne sera jamais possible. Tu es trop différente. Et pourtant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'obsidienne va te faire changer d'avis...


**Coucou les amis ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est un texte sur Mikoto et Kushina que je poste, parce qu'on a vraiment très très peu de scènes dans lesquelles on les voit ensemble alors qu'elles ont l'air d'être de très bonnes amies. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, parce que je les adore toutes les deux ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Tu n'es pas bizarre**

* * *

La brise soufflait doucement dans le parc de Konoha. Assise sur un banc, Kushina, les yeux fermés, profitait de la fin d'après-midi qu'elle avait de libre avant de faire partie d'une équipe de genins. Demain, elle allait rencontrer ses camarades et son sensei. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire équipe avec qui que ce soit. Si c'était pour qu'ils se moquent d'elle, ce n'était pas la peine. Même si maintenant, elle aimait ses cheveux et savait que Minato les trouvait magnifiques, elle ne digérait pas les moqueries que l'on faisait encore et toujours sur eux. Elle lâcha un soupir fatigué. Soudain, Kushina sursauta quand elle sentit des doigts effleurer ses cheveux.

\- Oups ! Désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

Elle se retourna pour rencontrer deux orbes obsidienne tout prêt de son visage. Elle eut un mouvement de recul tandis que la fille en face d'elle éclatait d'un rire clair et chaleureux. Sa longue tresse sombre battait sur son épaule et elle était plutôt jolie. Kushina baissa le regard sur son haut bleu marine où elle put voir les armoiries du clan Uchiha, cousues sur le col.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la fille. C'est juste que tu as vraiment de beaux cheveux, ils me font penser aux coquelicots qui poussent devant chez moi. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les toucher. Pardonne-moi si ça t'a déplu.

La jeune Uzumaki secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était bien la première personne, en dehors de Minato, à la complimenter sur ses cheveux. Sans lui demander son avis, la fille s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour lui sourire gentiment, l'incitant à se détendre.

\- Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Mikoto. Du clan Uchiha. Et toi, tu es Uzumaki Kushina, c'est ça ?

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda la jeune fille rousse en écarquillant les yeux.

Mikoto lâcha de nouveau un rire, plus doux que le précédent.

\- Tout le monde connait le Piment Habanero.

Kushina rougit légèrement à cette réponse. Bien sûr, sa réputation de brute l'avait précédé, comme d'habitude. Voilà pourquoi aucune fille n'avait jamais voulu être son amie. Elle était trop bizarre, trop garçon-manqué, ses cheveux trop étranges et pas assez disciplinés. Elle n'était pas coquette, préférant courir dans les champs plutôt que se maquiller.

\- Franchement, les rumeurs à propos de tes cheveux ne sont absolument pas fondées, continua la jeune Uchiha sans se soucier du manque de réaction de Kushina.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Elle avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, les mains posées derrière elle sur le banc, et semblait observer les oiseaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation pour hausser les épaules.

\- Ils ne sont pas bizarres.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour nuancer ses paroles.

\- Ou alors c'est moi qui déforme la notion de « bizarre », dit-elle en passant un pied par-dessus le banc pour avoir ses jambes de chaque côté de celui-ci et pouvoir être en face de Kushina. Après tout, pour beaucoup, mes yeux sont « bizarres » aussi.

La jeune rousse observa attentivement les iris de Mikoto avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Ils n'étaient absolument pas étranges. Mystérieux, mais pas étranges. Soudain, l'océan noir prit une teinte écarlate et trois gouttes sombres dansèrent dans cette étendue couleur sang. Kushina sursauta légèrement devant la soudaineté de la transformation.

\- Le sharingan…, murmura-t-elle.

Mikoto sourit et planta ses prunelles dans celles de la jeune fille rousse. Celle-ci fut aussitôt plongée dans un genjutsu. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus le parc de Konoha, mais une clairière parsemée de fleurs multicolores dont les pétales jouaient librement avec le vent. Kushina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien, libérée de tous ses problèmes, sereine et calme. Elle soupirait de contentement lorsque Mikoto annula l'illusion en éteignant son sharingan. Elles étaient de retour dans le parc. La nuit commençait à tomber.

\- C'était magnifique, souffla l'Uzumaki.

\- Merci, répondit Mikoto. Mais tu vois, ce que je viens de faire, les autres trouvent cela effrayant. Pour eux, mes yeux sont symboles de puissance mais aussi de mort et de sang. Enfin, ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire oublier qu'appartenir au clan Uchiha est une fierté. Je suis ce que je suis. Et personne n'a le droit de dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus.

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte, puis leva la tête pour regarder l'heure sur la grande pendule non loin de là.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, reprit-elle. Mais, avant, laisse-moi te dire une chose…

La jeune Uchiha posa ses mains sur les joues de Kushina, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Bleu et noir. Ciel et ténèbres. Avec cet échange, elles sentirent une sorte de lien invisible se tendre entre elles.

\- N'écoute pas les autres. Je sais que tu es forte mais je vois aussi que, même si tu cherches à leur faire croire et à te faire croire à toi-même que tout va bien, toutes ces remarques te font mal.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard de la jeune fille rousse.

\- Oui, cela fait assez longtemps que je t'observe. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu sais écouter et comprendre, même si tu tapes dans le tas le plus souvent.

Mikoto sourit à nouveau en apercevant le visage de Kushina se teindre d'une légère couleur rouge.

\- Enfin, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu es intéressante et tu n'as pas à en douter. Et tu n'as pas non plus à douter du fait que toutes les filles sont jalouses de tes cheveux et aimeraient bien avoir les mêmes, moi y compris.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de finalement lâcher ses joues et se lever.

\- Sur ce, à demain.

\- Comment ça, à demain ? interrogea la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges en massant l'une de ses joues sur laquelle l'Uchiha avait un peu trop appuyé.

\- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? fit mine de s'étonner Mikoto. Nous serons ensemble dans la même équipe.

Et avant que Kushina ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'en alla, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de sa jupe. La jeune Uzumaki resta quelques instants à la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en descendant des escaliers. Puis, elle lâcha un rire joyeux avant de refermer les yeux comme si elle n'avait jamais été dérangée. Pourtant, un doux sourire illuminait son visage. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec sa nouvelle équipe…

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bisous !**


End file.
